Opposites Attract
by BazingaGurl
Summary: Fred's POV Rated for language and possible later events


I wake up to my wand alarm shouting in Mum's voice. I turn it off and lie back down. Living above the shop, just George and I, has been very different than life at the burrow. For one, it is just Fred and I and Ron. Well, George also has Angelina over most of the time, but it's much less crowded. Though I enjoy it, I must admit I do miss it. And Ron hasn't been over since Harry and Hermione have been at the burrow. The war is over, but not without loss. Many families lost loved ones. Luna lost her father, so she has been staying at the burrow. I'm not entirely sure if that's such a good idea, her and Ron being alone together. But, it's Mum's call I guess. I sigh and get up, knowing that George is still asleep so I need to wake him. I rub my eyes and slide my feet into my warm slippers. I walk across the hall and knock loudly.

"Oi! Wake up Forge!"

"Shit!" I hear Angelina's voice.

I chuckle "Morning Angie."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll wake him up!"

I nod "Dibs on the first shower!"

I rush back into my room and grab clothes, because though I called it, Angelina is not above running in before me. I quickly run into the lavatory and undress. I wish that a shower woke me up, but it just puts me back to sleep. I scrub the shampoo through my hair. _I should owl Ron and have him bring Harry and Hermione to the shop. Maybe just owl Hermione? NO! She is into Ron. Ron is into her… or Luna. Either way it does not matter. Hermione does not like you! You're just her friend's older brother! But maybe- no. _I sigh, rinsing my hair and hear a knock.

"Hurry up Gred!" I hear George through the door.

I grin "No, I think I'll stay a while Forge!"

The door opens "You realize I'm not afraid of pissing when you're here, I just try to give you personal space."

I snort "Fail."

"Just don't open the curtain, we aren't totally identical." I can hear the grin in his voice.

"True. I have more to look at!" I chuckle.

He finishes and opens the door "Whatever helps you sleep at night brother."

I shake my head and continue to laugh.

**Ron,**

**How have you been little brother? The flat has been boring with just George Angelina and I. I'm not used to so much… quietness. You should come visit us, git. Bring the other midgets along. Anyways, I must be off to open shop with George.**

** -Fred**

I sigh and tie the letter to Angelina's owl, Sapphire. I am an idiot for inviting them. When they leave I'll be depressed and will have to make up some excuse for George. I can't believe that I am so in love with Hermione Granger. George suspects, but I haven't confirmed it. I just shrug it off and change the subject. She's just so brilliant, beautiful, fun, adventurous and so many things!

"Fred?" George raises an eyebrow.

I look up at him "Yes."

"You got a letter." He holds it out.

I nod "Thanks" and take it.

**Fred,**

**Hello, how have you been? Ronald isn't up yet. As a matter of fact, only Ginny and I are. You really miss this craziness? Well, as you are accustomed to it I believe that makes since. Don't worry I will drag them all out of bed soon and we'll come for a visit. Your mother says that the two of you should come for dinner more often. See you then.**

** Love,**

** Hermione**

_Love,_

_Hermione?_

_Really! She had to sign it like that! Wait, they're coming!_

"So?" George asks.

"Oh, um Hermione, Ron, Harry and ah, well I'm not sure who else but they're coming for a visit."

"Why was it only written to you?" he frowns "I'm here too!"

I feel my ears turning red "Well I owled Ron and asked if he'd like to drag everyone over here, but Hermione owled back instead, but she says she'll drag them all along."

He grins "Ah, Hermione owled eh?"

I sigh, "It appears so, as its her signature."

He shakes his head "You don't really think you're fooling me, do you?"

I roll my eyes "Well apparently something is."

"So what if you like Granger?"

Angelina gasps, walking over "I knew it!"

"Knew what? And I do not like her!"

"Do so!" they chorus.

"Odd. You two had a twin moment…" I smile.

"Don't you change the subject Fred Weasley!" Angelina puts her hands on her hips.

I sigh, "I do not like Hermione!"

"Gred, you do. I can tell. So stop pretending you don't and ask her out, mate!"

"She likes Ron. I think she'd be more than uncomfortable if her boyfriend's brother started hitting on her!"

George rolls his eyes "She used to like Ron mate, but that's all over. Ron likes Luna anyhow!"

I sigh "Irrelevant!"

"What's irrelevant?" my ears turn red.

I turn to face Hermione, followed close behind Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mum, and Dad.

I shrug "It's irrelevant, what's irrelevant."

She nods "I'll let you have this one Fred."

"Honey, that's George." Mum attempts to correct her.

I sigh "Mum, I'm Fred! George is over there with Angelina!"

She nods "Oops, sorry Fred."

I shrug "I'm used to it. Not many people can tell us apart, though I believe the closeness between George and Angie should give it away but-"

"Fred if you call me Angie one more time I will hex you!"

"-seeing as it didn't, at least one person knows." I wink at Hermione.

"How can you tell?" Ginny asks "They're my brothers and its hard for me!"

"Their eyes are different shades of blue. Also, the way their posture is different. And George and his closeness to Angelina was a dead give away."

I tilt my head over at George "You're eyes are different?"

George looks at Hermione "I don't see it."

"Well, you wouldn't. Yours are a bit paler and his almost have the tiniest tint of green in them."

I grin at her "Guess we can't fool you like Mum, can we?"

She shakes her head "Not at all."

Mum walks over and pulls me into a hug "I'm such an awful mother not to-"

"Oh mum, we're identical! It's hard to notice subtle things like that! You aren't a bad mother."

George walks over "True. If you were all Seven of us wouldn't be here today!"

She smiles and pulls him into the hug also "I love you both even if you are troublesome!"

I try to escape her "Ugh! Mum, you're squishing me!"

She releases us and Hermione walks over "If I promise not to squish you, can I have a hug?"

I swallow and nod. She puts her arms around me and lays her head onto my chest. I hug back and breathe in the scent of her Strawberry Shampoo. Her hair is down and as frizzy as ever, but it looks great on her. I do not wish to let go, and she doesn't pull away.

"Oi! Do I get a hug, jerk!" Ginny says from behind Hermione.

I sigh and release Hermione who, if I didn't know better, seemed unhappy about it. I hug Ginny and squeeze very, very tightly.

"FRED!"

I let her go and realize that for the first time Perfect Prefect Percy is in our joke shop "Oi, Perce! How do you like the shop?"

He looks around "Its, ah…great."

I grin "Want to try out our-"

"No George, NO!"

I sigh "GEORGE IS SNOGGING ANGELINA!"

They pull apart, blushing.

Mum sighs "Sorry Fred."

I just nod "Want to see our newest items?"

They nod. I also take into my mind that Ron and Luna are attached, by the hands.

"Well we have the updated Skiving Snack boxes." George jesters towards them.

"Now with Black-eye Bubblegum"

"Cough drops"

"Bruise Pops"

"While retaining the classics."

I grin at Hermione "Not to worry. No firsties were harmed in the making of these items."

She grins back "Glad to hear it."

"We also have Juggling Balls, if you drop them you'll get a nastly surprise."

"Newer Whiz-bangs."

"Foe Quills, which will have your hand changing colors."

"Felix Felicius."

"Liquid Luck." Harry Ron and Hermione chorus.

We nod "Yes."

"I understand how Hermione knows-"

"-and maybe Harry-"

"But how does Ron know?" I finish.

"Slughorn." Ron answers.

Bill grins "Is this fake gold?"

"Well no. See when we held the D.A. meeting we had these coins that had the next meeting and such."

"So we thought why not alternate it more so that friends could communicate?" I grin.

We show them more around the shop and decide to close early, to go spend time with the family everyone apparates home. Everyone except Hermione, that is. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Did you forget how to apparate?"

She chuckles "No, I just thought I'd stay and help close up. With Harry and Ginny snogging and then Ron and Luna snogging, it's nice to get away from being the third wheel. Well, in my case the fifth wheel."

I nod "I know what you mean. Angie and George are driving me crazy!" I grin "I don't mind much but it is nice to have someone else…"

She nods "Tell me about it."

I smile and pull out my wand "Scourgify!" I turn to her "All done."

She smiles at me "You know, you're pretty brilliant."

I grin "Is that so?"

She nods "It take some brains to make all of this work."

I grin "Never thought I'd hear Hermione Granger call _me _brilliant."

She smiles "I meant both of you but yes Fred, you're brilliant."

I smile and pull her into a hug "Well I'm certainly glad you think so. So Ron and Luna, huh? I always thought he had it in for you."

She sighs, "I'm glad he doesn't because honestly he'd be too late. I've already determined that we're better as friends."

I smile down at her "You'll find someone and he'll be so lucky."

"You think so? I think I'd be lucky to find anyone." She frowns.

I lightly grab her chin and tilt her head up to look into my eyes "Hermione, any guy would be lucky to be with you, and hell they probably wont even deserve you. You're brilliant, sure but there's much more to you and we both know that."

Her eyes begin to water.

I bite my lip "D-did I say something wrong?"

She shakes her head "No, that was the sweetest thing I've ever been told!" she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a tight hug "Oh Fred!" she kisses my cheek.

I hug her back "Hermione, I meant every word. I'm not just being nice. And if anyone ever hurts you, I'll personally kill the fucker."

She kisses my cheek again "Language!"

I rest my chin on the top of her head.

"I don't know any boys other than Harry, Ron and Neville really. Well and all of the Weasleys of course." She grins, "I hate to sound like a desperate teenage girl but I wish the right guy would just come along."

"What about Krum?"

"He's just a friend _Ronald_." She giggles, "We sort of have a language barrier anyways."

I nod "What about Neville then?"

She shakes her head "He fancies Padma Patil."

"Well then what about…" I bit my lip nervously "Me?"

She blushes as well and lets out a snort "As if you have any interest in me."

"You'd be surprised, just answer the question."

She sighs, "We're so very different. I'm quiet; you're loud. I like reading; you like quidditch. But they do say that opposites attract and to be honest… I've always had a bit of a crush on you…"

I smile "Is that so?"

She nods, blushing furiously.

"And, if I returned those feelings?"

She looks up at me "Fred Weasley it is not funny to-"

"Hermione I just said that if any boy ever hurt you I'd kill him. As I do not intend on committing suicide, I am not joking with you. I like you a lot. I've just been too chicken to tell you."

"Chicken? And what would you be afraid of?"

"You rejecting me." I blush "Hermione, I really do like you. A lot."

She nods "I really like you too Fred." She smiles "Up close, your eyes are even more beautiful."

I smile and lean down to kiss her cheek "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiles and pulls my hand into her own.

"You had better say yes!" George says from across the room.

My eyes widen "I'm such a git! How cold I forget you two were across the room!"

Hermione blush "Yes Fred. George, you could have coughed or _something_!"

"And spoil the one time Fred has the courage to tell you? No way. Anyways we best be on our way to the Burrow soon and we can give the happy news." 

I blush and nod, fingers still entwined with Hermione's.

_**I don't believe this will be the end. But…. Idk what do you think?**_


End file.
